Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures
Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures '''(formerly known as '''Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins and Pac is Back) is a computer-animated television series in production for Disney XD, which was originally planned for Nickelodeon. The series aired on June 15th, 2013. http://www.bandai.com/pacman/pacisback/ The show is being produced by Avi Arad. Originally planned for 2012, the seriess features Pac-Man saving the world while attending high school. 26 episodes have been ordered. The series will be presented in stereoscopic 3D. A video game based on the series was released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, and PC on October 29, 2013, and November 5, 2013 on Nintendo 3DS, the Official Website is up. http://www.pacisback.com/ Summary Pacster (later known as Pac-Man) is a young Pac-Worlder with a belief for ghosts and a big appetite. He has been orphaned since he was young and lives in his dormitory. He has two best friends: Spiral and Cylindria, who support him all the way. One day, Pac got lost in the school's maze and accidentally finds himself in an unknown ruin. His stumble inadvertently opens a gate to the Netherworld, where ghosts now haunt and terrorize Pac-World. Along with this, an evil lord ghost known as Betrayus has appeared and vowed to terrorize Pac-World after being banished for years. The series follow Pac and his friends as they embark on an adventure and heroism as they bust ghosts and stop Betrayus from conquering Pac-World. Characters Pac-Worlders The Pac-Worlders is a race consisting of spherical bodies with arms and legs attached to them. They come in different colors and sizes, but yellow Pac-Worlders are known for being able to eat ghosts. Aside from accessories like hats, jewelry and shoes, most of the clothing Pac-Worlders wear is nothing but sleeves for their arms and legs. Most Pac-People have circle based names (Cylindra=cylinder, Sir Cumference= circumference, Spheros=sphere, Skeebo=ski-ball, Spiral=spiral, etc.) Pac: (voiced by Erin Mathews) The main protagonist of the series, often known by the familiar "Pac-Man," which is his superhero name in this series. He is a young, Pac-Worlder who likes to gobble up every piece of food he see. He has been orphaned since he was a young child when he had lost his parents. He acts immature sometimes, but Pacster always gets the job done. Pac is the only Pac-Worlder who has the ability to scare and consume ghosts due to the fact that a prophecy called him as "the yellow one." To help him support his special gift, he uses Power Berries, which gives him powers. Cylindria: (voiced by Andrea Libman) Pac-Man's classmate. She is a pink, gothic Pac-Worlder who supports Pac all the way. Earlier in the series, she was originally Skeebo's girlfriend, but he broke up with her due to his cowardice. She has a crush on Pac. Spiral: (voiced by Sam Vincent) Pac's roommate. Spiral has been best friends with Pac and always stays by his side playing fun and games with him. Sir Cumference: (voiced by Ian James Corlett) An old-timely scientist who has been in his secret lab for ages. He is a green Pac-Worlder and he also provides Pac-World with a variety of ghostbusting weapons to help combat the ghostly menace. He helps Pac-Man and his friends along the way. President Spheros: (voiced by Samuel Vincent) The president of Pac-World and coach/referee of Pac-Pong in Spheria's flashback. He is Betrayus' brother and a green Pac-Worlder. He is working for the United Nations. Spheria: (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) Pac-Man's aunt with a southern accent. She is very good at Pac-Pong, where she is known by her alias "Spheria Suprema." Skeebo: (voiced by Matt Hill) Pac's jock classmate. He's a bully who teases Pac all the time. Most of all, he is jealous of Pac's heroic status and wants to be better than him. Braces: Pac-Man's classmate. She is a pink Pac-Worlder with braces on her teeth who knows that cheaters never prosper. Mr. Strictler: He only appears in Driver's Pac where he fails Pac on his drivers test. He is Braces' father. News Reporter: (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) She is a light green Pac-Worlder who is the local news reporter for all of Pac-World. Kingpin Obtuse: (voiced by Lee Tockar) A dark green crime lord of Pac-World's criminal underworld. He was paid by Lord Betrayus where he tricked Skeebo into stealing Pac-Man's Super Power Berries. Pacinator: The evil blue pac-worlder who commited the genocide of yellow ones on the orders of an unknown client. ''Ghosts The ghosts are deceased living beings now in the form of supernatural spirits. They come in various colors; green, blue, red, purple, orange, pink, etc. as well as different sizes. When scared, they turn dark blue and shrink to half of their original height, similar to their appearance whenever Pac-Man eats a Power Pellet in the games. Some ghosts led by the Ghost Gang are here to stop Betrayus. 'Betrayus: (voiced by Sam Vincent) The main antagonist of the series. He's a selfish and power-hungry, impatient ruler of the Netherworld. He's really stubborn and wants all of his plans to go his way. He was the rebellious commander of Pac World War 1 and 2 many years ago. After Betrayus lost, his astral spirit was separated from his physical body and he was banished to the Netherworld as a ghost. Seeking revenge, he took over the realm with an iron fiery fist and gained an armada of ghosts and monsters at his command. Betrayus is the powerful fire ghost. He knows the four traitors that are Blinky, Pinky, Clyde and Inky. '''The Ghost Gang: The original characters which consists of the four original colored ghosts. They are residents of the netherworld in which just like the other ghosts, they have been separated from their physical bodies. They have been hoping to find a way on seeking redemption so that they may live another day. But apart from finding resurrection, they go on mischievous haunting for their own pleasure. But ever since they helped Pac and his friends, they harbored a secret relationship with him and became friends with him eventually. :Blinky: (voiced by Ian James Corlett) A bright red ghost with the loudest personality and acts as the leader of the Ghost Gang. He is working to create a united union to help rid of Betrayus' armada of ghosts and cyclops ghosts. :Inky: (voiced by Lee Tockar) This blue ghost has somewhat of a laid-back/goofy demeanor. :Pinky: (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) The pink girly ghost. Plays the role of the ditzy blonde. Has a crush on Pac-Man or not. :Clyde: (voiced by Brian Drummond) A timid orange ghost with a kind heart. At times can be a bit of a intellectual. sometimes when he's upset he splits in half. Glooky: a green ghost who's left eye is half shut from the bottom. He is a friend of Blinky. Ogle: a cyclops ghost who works as a food vendor. his menu consists of Maggot'roni & Cheese, Slugsubs, Roachburgers, among other disgusting delights. Seymor: One of the creepies sent to retrieve the repository for Betrayus. Mavis: a female orange ghost who owns a pet albino stalker. Fred: a white ghost who was used in place of a white flag in the episode "Pac-Pong" Butt-ler: Betrayus' personal servant. He is a purple-gray ghost with a censored-shaped head. He's always loyal to his master, even though Betrayus abuses him often. During the Pac-War he was known as Corporal Honeyhead, a spy for Betrayus. He knows 4 traitors that are actually Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde themselves. Dr. Buttocks: (voiced by Brian Drummond) The Netherworld's greatest evil scientist with an ego rivaling that of Betrayus and is Butt-ler's twin brother. He specializes in inventing evil gadgets with his superior intellect. He can build nuclear weapons to his command. He also leads a special task force, But not before Butt-ler took over command of that force. He finds out the Ghost Gang are working with Pac-Man and his friends. Specter: (voiced by ???) The spy ghost Cyclops Ghosts: A race of Heavy-set, horned ghosts with one eye. One of them works as a food vendor, named Ogle. They are heavy duty supporters who carry heavy machineguns from their backs and protect Pro-Betrayist loyalists with blockades of barriers. Fire Ghosts: A race of orange ghosts who can emit fire from their body. Pac-Man can only eat them if has ice powers. Betrayus orders these ghosts so that they can work together to heat up the metal and melt it. Ice Ghosts: '''A race of blue ghosts who can emit ice from their body. They first appeared in "A Berry Scary Night". They can freeze just almost everything. Pac-Man can use his Fire Powers to melt them into splot. '''Tentacle Ghosts: A race of 4-eyed purple-black ghosts who look similar to jellyfish. They are really bad at guarding duty, And they're dumbfounded. Guardian Ghosts: Large ghosts who guard the netherworld. They wear metal masks, have glowing cyan-blue eyes, and usually carry a staff. Aqua Ghosts: Light blue ghosts with fins on their head. They first appeared in the episode "Heebo-Skeebo". Several of these ghosts wear black caps with Betrayus' symbol on it to hide their fins. Ghost Sharks: '''A race of ghostly sharks reside the waters of PacLantis. They first appeared in "PacLantis". They have special radar detectors on their head so that if they spot an enemy, they will hunt them down. Monsters/Others '''Fuzbitz: a small, furry monster who is Sir Cumference's pet. He has a similar appetite to Pac-Man. When angry he turns into a more ferocious version of himself, despite this ability Betrayus and Dr. Buttocks thought he was useless. Stalker: a black medium sized monster with 2 legs, a long eel-like body, and multi-eyed face full of sharp teeth. despite its ferocious appearance, its actually quite wimpy. In "No-body Knows" it was shown that some ghosts keep small (cat-size) ones as pets. Gargoyle: heavy-set blue monsters with three eyes and large wings. Their wings glow red when flying. Dr. Buttocks used an army of these monsters to invade Pac-World. Dragon: large red lizards with one eye and huge wings. They apear as a stone grey when sleeping. Slugs: Their are three types of slug in the netherworld; green, purple and orange. The green slugs are often used in netherworld delicacies (and often eaten while still alive). The orange slugs are used by Betrayus to spy on Pac-World. In "No-Body Knows" Betrayus used a large infestation of slugs to find the repository in the capital building. They seem a little reluctant to do as their told, seeing as one wouldn't listen to Dr. Buttocks when he told it to spy on Sir Cumferance in "Indiana Pac & The Temple of Slime". The purple slugs are underwater. Venus Dragon Flytrap: Large carnivorous plants (fly pitcher plant) indigenous to the Netherworld. They prefer scorching-hot temperatures. It'll grow the heat is over temperture, the bigger they are, the hungry they get. Fluffy: A giant poodle- Although it may sound sweet, when you anger it, it will turn into a demon. This "Poodle" has three heads. When they are actually nice, the middle one has a soft side and sends get well cards to his victims. Fluffy is actually a guard dog. MonoBats: Small bats with iris-shaped heads and a single eye. Madam Goulasha: a wicked witch only appears in "Jinxed" appears in the Netherworld and casts a spell on Pac, causing him bad luck from her. She has a crush on Betrayus. Golems: Golems are beings made of solid stone, though slow moving, they are quite powerful. A number of them live in the temple in the North-West region of the Netherworld. Golems can sleep through almost anything, making them seem like normal statues. When awake their eyes will glow bright red. They are good at lifting super heavy tanks and cannons. Gallery Screen03.jpg Screen04.jpg|A promotional photo of the series. Pac-pac.jpg|Pac-Man as he appears in the television series. pac_is_back_6k_a_780-530x345.jpg|A photo of the three main characters with the codename "Pac is Back". Characters.png|Pac-Man's Friends, their names are Cylindria and Spiral. PAC-MAN screen 05.jpg|Another photo Pacman3D-Sellsheet.jpg|The Early Version of DVD Cover 116 0003.jpg|Depressed Pac. 17 pacman a4 flyer 20120801 front.jpg PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 2.jpg pac-man-licensing.jpg|In this photo are the characters: Top: Inky, Betrayus, and Pinky. Bottom: Cyilindria, Pac-Man, and Spiral. 404421-Pac_Man.jpg Poy46.jpg PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 14.jpg 199 0007.jpg 196 0025.jpg 195 0027.jpg|The Ghost Gang 193 0019.jpg 192 0004.jpg 191 0012.jpg|The President congratulating Pac and his friends. 190 0009.jpg 189 0014.jpg 188 0008.jpg 187 0006.jpg 186 0005.jpg 185 0003.jpg 183 0016.jpg PacHunger.png timthumb.jpg tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo1_1280.jpg|Pac-man poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo2_1280.jpg|Cylindria Poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo3_1280.jpg|Spiral poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo4_1280.jpg|Betrayus poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo5_1280.jpg|Blinky poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo6_1280.jpg|Clyde poses PACMANYUSOCUTE.png tumblr_mmwaxbcblK1rcbwivo2_1280.png pacman-point.png YOUGUYSFFF.png Betrayus.png|Betrayus ghosts-left.png ghosts-right.png PMATGA's Braces.png|Braces PMATGA's Skeebo.png|Skeebo PMATGA's Female Reporter.png|The News Reporter Ghost greeting.png|Fred the white ghost Pacman_Poster_41 Entertainment.png Immagine1 pac.png pactouhe.png Trivia *There are plans for many forms (Such as Ice Pac, Fire Pac, Metal Pac, Chameleon Pac, etc.) for Pac-Man, According to the toys shown from the Toy Fair 2013. Ice Pac had been demonstrated several times in the episodes, first in The Adventure Begins Part I, Chameleon Pac was demonstrated in Heebo-Skeebo. *Originally the show was going to air on September 7, 2013. However, it was moved up to June 17, 2013 likely since the series was ready to be aired. *There are many differences from the unaired pilot such as ghosts being able to easily possess bodies (in actual series, they spit goo instead). *The theme song is rapped by popular internet vocalist Mic the Microphone. *The maze Pac-Man went to is a reference to the game as it said "Level 256". *The designs for the Pac-Ghosts Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, and others are very similar to the designs from Pac-Man Party and the alternate designs from Pac-Man Tilt. Category:Pac-Man Media Category:TV series Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures